What If?
by Munch-a-Bunch
Summary: This is a series for High School Musical 1 where YOU get to think of the ending. What if the scene in the gym went diffrently? What if Ms. Montez told Troy that Gabriella WAS in the house. A whole lot of "What if's" Details inside
1. Title

Hiya

**Hiya! This is my first High School Musical Story in a LONG time.**

**This series is called "What If" and it shows some moments in high school musical that are changed around. **

**At night when I go to sleep I usually think about any stories I read on fanfic and wonder what would happen next. These stories are great for that.**

**If you want to make a story out of one of these oneshots PM me and ask. I'd also like to BETA them if you want me too.**

**Warning: These are going to be REALLY short.**


	2. Callbacks

In the bathroom

In the bathroom.

"Creating space between us, 'till we're separate hearts." I sang in the girls' bathroom. It was free period and I didn't feel like locking my self in the closet to sing so I chose the bathroom. Suddenly I heard the door open. _Oh no_, I thought, _someone's here_. I quickly ducked behind the small space in the wall and held my breath. Sharpay looked around and kicked open a few stall doors open. Then she turned around and jumped at seeing herself in the mirror. She fixed herself up and started to walk out but something caught her eye. I was half visible in the mirror and we made direct eye contact.

"Gabriella," she snarled. I quickly eased out of my hiding space.

"Uh, hi Sharpay!" I said with mock happiness. She just glared at me. "Well…" I started then decided to do something daring. "See you at the callbacks."


	3. In the gym

In the gym again

In the gym again.

"See ya later Troy. Nice meeting you Mr. Bolton."

"No," Troy said interrupting me. "Stay. I'm done with practice."

"No your not!" coach Bolton yelled, "I want you to do twenty-five suicides."

"No," Troy said mocking his fathers tone, "I'm leaving."

"You leave this gym and you're not allowed back in."

"Then I couldn't leave faster." Troy said nodding, and then walked out holding hands with me.


	4. I, l, o, v, e, t, r, o, y

"Gabriella, we were jerks

In the chemistry room

"Gabriella, we were jerks." Taylor announced while I was putting practice problems on the board. I turned to give her my attention. "No, we were worse than jerks because we were mean jerks. We thought that Troy and the whole singing thing were killing our chances of having you on the decathlon team." Taylor said apologizing to me.

"I heard what he had to say. I'm on your team now. Done."

"No, not done. We knew that Chad could get Troy to say things to make you want to forget about the callbacks. We planned it and we're embarrassed and sorry." Why did Taylor have to mention that? I just got over crying my self to sleep because of that. Now I remember exactly how it was. _Gabriella's not important_. The words stung. I took a deep breath.

"No one force Troy to say anything. And you know what? It's ok. We should be preparing for the decathlon now so its time to move on."

"No it's not ok. The decathlon is whatever, but how you feel about us and even more, Troy. That's what really matters."

I walked back to the board after looking at the book again. I held the chalk against the board with out writing anything. I stayed there for minutes until a hot wet tear rolled down my cheek. Everyone was still there watching my next move. Carefully I wrote, I, l, o, v, e, t, r, o, y. and started crying.


	5. Kiss

In the cafeteria

In the cafeteria

I stood in the lunch line wondering if I should get anything or if I was just wasting my time here. It seemed that I was wasting my time every second that Gabriella wasn't with me. When I finally saw the food I wasn't hungry. I'd have the food here any day but since Gabriella and I stopped talking I hadn't eaten much. In fact I hadn't eaten at all.

"Troy, are you sure you don't want anything?" the lunch lady asked me. I grabbed a milk and showed her.

"Big breakfast. Not hungry." I hadn't even spoken full sentences since the break-up. When she stopped talking to me I felt like she had part of me with her. I started walking out of the food area and saw that Gabriella was coming from the other door. I walked a little faster to catch up with her in the middle, hoping she wouldn't run away.

"Gabriella,"

"Don't even—" I interrupted her and kissed her. "go there" she whispered


	6. Maybe

In the gym

In the gym

I took the ball away from Troy and started to run away with it.

"Cant catch me can you?" I teased laughing and running around the gym. Suddenly I tripped over my won to feet and fell the ball rolling away from me. Apparently Troy was closer to me than I thought and had landed on top of me when I fell. "Ow!" I moaned. "You're crushing me."

"Huh? Sorry." **(Writing stories after IMing is really hard. Internet slang and regular writing don't work well together) **Troy said rolling off of me. I flipped over too so that I was on my back, looking at Troy. "You know what?" he asked romantically.

"What?" I answered dreamily wondering if he would kiss me.

"Right now you're going to borrow some of my running shoes and we'll go run a few miles. You seriously can't run that slow around me." He smiled and sat up. I sighed.

Maybe I'll get that kiss later.


	7. Michael Crawford

"Have you ever seen Michael Crawford on a cereal box

In the library

"Have you ever seen Michael Crawford on a cereal box?"

"Who's Michael Crawford?"

"Exactly my point. He was the Phantom of the Opera on Broadway. Now my mom, she's seen that musical 27 times. And she even put Michael Crawford's picture in our refrigerator. Yeah, not on it, in it—"

"Ooh!" Miss Falsaff "Michael Crawford? Chad can you please ask your mom if I could borrow that picture for a while?! I haven't seen him for weeks!"


	8. Still Hurts

On the Track

On the Track

"Hey Captain!" I greeted Troy. He shook his head no and started running around the track. I dropped the basketball and sprinted after him. I caught up to him and we ran side by side together in silence for a while.

"Tr—"

"Chad? Have you ever had your heart torn out of your chest?"

"Ouch, no! It sounds hurtful." I said touching my chest while Troy poured on the speed. I huffed and tried to keep up with him. We were approaching the basketball courts again.

"Not literally Chad."

"Uh...ok. Well no."

"Well I have. And Chad, trust me. It still hurts."

**OMG! Its so cute. My little 4 year old nephew and I were watching HSM and when Get'cha head in the game came on he got his basketball and started dancing along. **

**Go to this site plz:**

**http: / / brain.cgi? Gabberz **

**Take out the spaces. Not for the faint of heart.**


	9. Stupid Kiss

"Hi Miss

At Gabriella's house

"Hi Miss. Montez, I'm Troy Bolton." I said to Gabriella's mom.

"Oh, Troy! Um Gabriella is kind of busy with homework, no now's not a good time." She said after looking behind her. I knew good and well that Gabriella was perfectly free and just didn't want to talk to me. Well I hope she heard this.

"I made a mistake, Miss Montez, and I would really like Gabriella to know that."

Suddenly Gabriella was at the door ducking under her mother's arm and started yelling at me.

"Made a mistake?!" she screamed. "Oh we all make mistakes Troy! You're not the only one. But to want to say that to my face! They were video taping the whole thing and you probably knew!" Miss Montez slowly slipped away leaving the front door open.

"Gabriella—"

"'Oh she doesn't matter, the singing thing is nothing.' Is it me? Is it only me you treat like this? Am I the only one who you treat like your everything? Or is it all of the girls? Is it just me you dis right to her face? Or is it every girl? Leave Troy." she started to close the door but I stuck my foot through the opening.

"Can I prove to you that I was lying?"

"Sure go ahead." I pulled her outside and gently pressed my lips to hers. With care I let her know how I felt. Then she pulled away.

"What's a stupid kiss going to solve."

"Any thing the stupid kiss wants too." I whispered and kissed her again.


	10. Suprise

Fireworks again…

Fireworks again…

"I'll call you! I'll call you tomorrow."

"Yeah!" Gabriella agreed.

"Here, put your number in. Here." I said taking a picture of Gabriella with my cell.

"You too."

"Ok. There you go." I handed her back her phone.

"Just so you know singing with you was the most fun I've had on this vacation. So, um… where do you live?"

"Well I live in a neutral area. I'm staying here with my mom until the people move our stuff into our new home. It's in uh, Albuquerque, new Mexico. You heard of it?"

"Heard of it?!" I asked surprised. "I _live_ there!"


End file.
